


Just Fact

by Lesbiancryptiid



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Kind of a character analysis??, entrapta deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbiancryptiid/pseuds/Lesbiancryptiid
Summary: Entrapta reflects on her past, and then gets invited to a little party by Scorpia.
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta & Perfuma (She-Ra), Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Just Fact

**Author's Note:**

> I love Entrapta and I think the show could have handled her better. That’s the fic.

Finally, everyone could relax.

With Horde Prime finally gone, all of the citizens of Etheria could begin to rebuild what they had lost over the years. They could return to their regular lives, unafraid of a shadow that may lurk in the darkness. They could love without fear of losing those closest to them. Adora had long since gone off to space with her friends, wanting to find where she originally came from. 

As badly as Entrapta longed to go, she sadly had to stay. People needed her help on Etheria, to ease the wounds of a war gone on too long. As she worked on a machine to help repair the damage done to beast island, her mind wandered.

It wandered to her friends, mostly. The Princess Alliance, and how she had sided with the Horde in the end, and how she eventually returned, only to be hated. She wondered if that was really her fault, if she was the one that was responsible for all of that anger and resentment, if there was anything she could have done better.

Friendship was never easy for her. She wasn’t the best at talking to people, so she tried to find friends using the thing she knew best; technology. Unfortunately, that pursuit had proved futile. Her friends had only pushed her away, angrily put up with her because they needed her knowledge to fight. When Bow told her that she needed to work hard at friendship, had he really been right? Had she not tried hard enough?

Entrapta felt a twinge of anger. She knew friendship wasn’t easy. She knew that she needed to work hard at it, and she truly had. She became friends with Scorpia, she tried to befriend Catra, but to no avail, and with some persistence, even Hordak had come to enjoy her company. So why was it, when she tried so hard with the princesses, they had claimed she didn’t try hard enough?

Sure, maybe they never gave up on her, but they had never returned to the Fright Zone when they thought she had died there. They never even tried to find a body, and when she had joined the Horde, they made no attempts to bring her back besides Bow, who never really made good arguments to begin with. She had been entirely abandoned, and maybe that was the one thing Catra had been right about. 

“Entrapta?”

Jumping, Entrapta spun around with wide eyes. The large figure in the doorway offered her a soft smile against her hard outer shell. Entrapta returned the smile with a wide grin.

“Scorpia!” She called, dashing over and crushing her friend in a hug. “So good to see you! I was just preparing something to help rebuild what’s left of Beast Island. If it works, I can manufacture another to aid you in the Fright Zone!”

Scorpia hugged Entrapta in return with a chuckle. “That’s great! I can’t wait to see what it can do. I came over to ask you something, though.”

Entrapta backed away. “Of course! Ask away!”

“Do you want to come over?” Scorpia smiled awkwardly, and further explained when Entrapta gave her a blank smile. “Well, you’ve been holed up here so long, I thought- y’know- you could come hang out with everyone?”

Entrapta paused before bringing down her mask and returning to her workbench. “A wonderful proposal,” she began, “but experience shows that perhaps that is not the best idea.”

Scorpia followed Entrapta inside, stepping over stray metal and tools. “Yeah, I know, but everyone wants to see you.”

Entrapta froze, her fist clenching onto the wrench in her hand tightly. “They don’t want to see me,” she said, all tone in her voice missing.

“Of course they do!” Scorpia argued, throwing her claws upwards. “They’re our friends.”

Entrapta shrugged. “They are your friends, not mine.”

Scorpia shrank. “Why are you saying that?”

“Evidence clearly shows that the other princesses are not exactly fans of me,” Entrapta gestured with a tool in hand. “They tolerate me at best. Even after Horde Prime…” Entrapta shook her head, hair ruffling outwards in frustration. “It doesn’t matter. It would be better for me to stay here, and further the rebuilding of Etheria. It’s for the best.”

Scorpia placed a gentle claw on Entrapta’s shoulder. “Please,” was all she said, and Entrapta couldn’t say no when Scorpia put on a voice like that.

Slowly, she placed her tools back onto the workbench. “... Alright.”

Scorpia smiled happily, and Entrapta wished that it was just them hanging out all night like they used to.

Ah yes, sitting in a corner watching everyone mingle while eating little sandwiches. Entrapta couldn’t imagine a better way for this night to go. Small food was absolutely perfect. Incredibly cute and useful, as she could stuff about ten sandwiches into a bag and save them for later. She enjoyed watching more than actually engaging in conversation. She felt a bit surprised when a flower crown popped up onto her head.

“Entrapta!” Perfuma called happily with a wave. “Good to see you! It’s been so long.”

Entrapta offered a small smile. “Yes, I agree. I’ve been very busy rebuilding.”

“So I’m told,” Perfuma replied, swirling her drink around in her cup. “How is it going? The rebuilding I mean.”

Entrapta perked up. “Quite well actually!” She began. “I’ve started making new bots to help move things farther along, and the new plant life is such a fun study! I’ve collected so many samples, and so much data that could help further my research even more! Of course, I have a lot more First One’s tech available to me now, which has boosted productivity by 150%! Oh, and—“

Entrapta paused, taken out of her rant. “Ah, actually, this must be boring you.” She smiled softly, tilting her head.

Perfuma hummed. “Maybe I don’t understand it…” she placed a warm hand on Entrapta’s shoulder. “But hearing you talk about it, and seeing how happy it makes you, I can’t help but smile.”

Entrapta simply stared at her with wide eyes, expression and thoughts unreadable. Perfuma cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Entrapta…” she shifted on her feet nervously. “Before… all of this… I was not kind to you. I was quite the opposite, and it wasn’t fair. Just because I don’t understand you, doesn’t mean it’s right for me to treat you badly. So I apologize. For everything.”

Entrapta patted Perfuma’s head softly with her hair. “I forgive you,” she said easily, just as she had with Catra. “I think I see why Scorpia wanted me here.”

Perfuma laughed. “She talks about you often. She really cares about you.”

Entrapta hummed. “She was my first real friend. She listened to me and was so patient. I know I can be… difficult to handle, but Scorpia was always there for me.”

Perfuma smiled. “Friends are just wonderful, aren’t they?”

Entrapta laughed. “Yes, they are.”

Back at her lab, Entrapta pondered the little get together Scorpia had thrown. Entrapta herself had only really talked to Perfuma and Scorpia, but she supposed that’s just the right amount. Baby steps were still steps, at least.

She yelped when a clawed hand snatched a tool off of her workbench. 

“Hordak!” She cried, reaching for the tool in vain. “Give that back! I need to finish this robot by tonight!”

Hordak raised an eyebrow at her. “And I need this for a machine I am working on. Must you horde all the tools for yourself?”

Entrapta huffed. “I’ll have you know this bot could cause quite the breakthrough in our rebuilding efforts! What’s yours for?”

“The same exact thing,” Hordak said easily, and Entrapta groaned. Shuffling about the room, Entrapta began to dig vigorously around in some open boxes, humming to herself all the while. Quickly, she tossed another tool to Hordak, who caught it easily in his other hand. 

“There,” Entrapta said. “Now you have one. Can I have mine back?”

Hordak forked over the tool with a smirk, one that Entrapta so desperately wanted to wipe away. Instead, she lowered her mask and returned to her work. However, without hearing the sound of her door sliding closed, she turned around to see Hordak still standing in the room. She raised the mask with a questioning look.

“How was the party?” Hordak asked, and Entrapta shrugged.

“Perfectly fine. I talked to Scorpia and Perfuma, and stole some tiny sandwiches.” Entrapta drew one out of her pocket, earning her a look from Hordak. She laughed. “What? It’s so cute, and my pockets are so big.”

Hordak pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “You are by far the strangest creature on this planet,” he said, though his tone held a smile in it. Entrapta snickered. Slowly however, her features dropped, and Hordak stepped forward with a look that Entrapta swore rang clearly in her mind.

What’s wrong?

After some silence, Entrapta lowered her eyes. “I was thinking about when I first came to the Fright Zone,” she began, “and then how when I was onBeast Island, Bow told me I needed to work hard at friendship.” A long pause. “But I’ve worked so, so hard. Is that still not enough?”

“That’s nonsense,” Hordak growled, his fists clenched. “Were it not for you, I’d track him down and wipe him off of the star maps myself.” Placing a gentle hand on top of Entrapta’s head, Hordak frowned. “No one has ever been kind to me. But you, through all of your persistence and charm, won me over so easily. Despite the way I treated you, you stayed, and helped me when no one else had. You have put so much work into our friendship, and those who tell you that you haven’t done enough are fools.”

Entrapta chuckled, taking the hand on her head into her own grasp. She held his hand close. “Thank you,” she said shakily, and Hordak stiffened.

“O-of course,” he stammered with a cough. “It is just fact.”

Entrapta laughed. Right.

Just fact.


End file.
